


Come on already Starlord

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo square: Peter x Gamora, Cunnilingus, F/M, P/V sex, Peter being a huge dork, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Peter and Gamora get it on. Peter cannot be serious. Gamora doesn't have time for Peter's shit.





	Come on already Starlord

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [CaptBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes/).

“God, how do you get this belt off?” Peter groused as he fumbled with the buckle.

“Peter, it’s a simple buckle. All you have to do is-”

Peter put his hand up to forestall the impending explanation. “No, no. Don’t tell me. I can figure it out.”

Gamora sighed and lay back against the bed. “You can learn how to operate a belt buckle later, Peter. I thought we were going to engage in intercourse.”

Peter bobbed his head back and forth. “Yeah, alright. I guess sex is more important.” He paused and watched her unbuckle her belt without difficulty. “But one day I need to learn to get you out of that.”

Gamora looked up as she pulled her pants off. “Why? I could always help you.”

“But what if it’s an emergency or something? Maybe you won’t be able to help,” he argued.

She raised her eyebrows and stared. “Do your people have procreative emergencies where intercourse must occur immediately?”

Peter looked a little scandalized. “What? No. I mean like a medical emergency.” he clarified.

“We own medical shears, Peter. They’re in the med kit. Now, sex. Yes or no?”

Peter’s eyes went wide and he smiled. “God, yes.” Peter immediately shucked his remaining clothing and climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Gamora’s lap.

“So any species-specific stuff you want me to know? Most chicks seem to dig foreplay, regardless of species, so just tell me how you like it.” 

Gamora shrugged. “By the looks of your genitalia, I’d say we’re compatible. It’s for insertion, correct?”

“Uh, yeah, if that’s cool,” Peter said hopefully.

Gamora smiled. “It’s ‘cool.’”

Peter smiled and gestured excitedly towards Gamora’s groin. “Can I, uh, do anything? I mean I’ve been told I’m good at eating a lady out.”

Gamora’s eyes went wide and Peter immediately started waving his hands “no.” 

“I meant like oral sex. My mouth on your ladybits,” Peter explained, waving towards her crotch. “Lots of ladies like it,” he suggested with a wriggle of his ass and a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, that is much less horrifying. If you would like, it sounds interesting.”

Without hesitation, Peter shimmied back down the bed and settled between Gamora’s thighs. “God, biology is amazing.”

He licked a broad stripe up her vulva, delving his tongue between the folds. 

“Oh, Peter!” 

Peter’s head popped up and he smiled hopefully. “Good?”

“Very. Please continue,” she replied gustily.

With great gusto, Peter returned to the task at hand. Lick by lick her gasps turned to outright moans and whines, and little shifts of her hips drove Peter’s tongue into her folds more deeply. When he came up for air, Gamora gasped and glared at Peter.

“Oh, hey, I’m not done or anything, but I’m curious. Are the little wiggly bits like cilia or something? They’re really grabby on my tongue.”

Gamora sighed and let her head flop back onto the pillow. “Peter! This is not the time for a biology lesson. I’m beginning to think that your oral sex is also popular with ‘the ladies’ because you cannot speak while you are doing it.”

“Oh, hey, come on, that’s not fair,” Peter said with a scowl.

“Then, prove me wrong and get back to work,” Gamora demanded.

Peter grinned. “Yes, ma’am.”

Another couple of minutes of devoted work and Gamora was screaming something that the translator in Peter’s ear didn’t quite get. He stayed where he was, carefully working over the bits that he had learned she liked the most, until she was boneless and limp against the mattress.

Peter propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Gamora with a wide smile. “Do I earn the ‘popular’ merit badge now?”

Gamora laughed, her chest heaving up and down with it. “Yes, Peter. Whatever that is , you have definitely earned it.”

“Oh good. Hey, by the way, you’re really juicy. Is it a species thing or just a you thing? I mean it’s not bad. I just-” Peter wiped his hand over his mouth, pulling a glob of stringy excretions from his chin, and wiped it on the bed.

“Peter, what did I say about biology lessons?”

Peter grinned again. “Well, then what would you like next, princess?”

“Well, I thought we were going to have sex. Is that not still the case?

Peter held his hands up. “I just thought you might want a minute to recover, but if you’re good…”

Gamora got up on her elbows and stared at Peter. “Peter, I am an assassin and one of the most physically capable people in this galaxy. My refractory period is nearly non-existent.”

Peter crawled up the bed in record time. “I’m ready if you are.” Thoughtfully, Peter took his discarded shirt and wiped his face clean before dipping down to kiss Gamora. Her legs wrapped around Peter’s waist and pulled him closer.

Without hesitation, Gamora wrapped her hand around Peter’s dick and stroked. “Is this good?”

“Uh huh, yeah, yeah,” Peter murmured as he kissed. 

Without any warning, Gamora brought Peter’s dick to her groin and rocked her hips up forcefully, taking Peter all the way inside of her. 

“Jesus, fuck, Gamora,” Peter moaned. “Maybe some warning?”

“My apologies, _Starlord_ ,” she said with a smirk that Peter felt was far too calm and collected for someone being fucked.

Nonetheless, Peter smiled, pressed back into the kiss, and thrust once before moaning. “Jesus, is that what those little cilia things are for?”

“Peter, if you would stop talking and delaying you could simply find out their uses.”

“I’ve been told to shut up in worse ways,” Peter said as he leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth.


End file.
